Labeled
by RedSmile15
Summary: All his life is everything to him. His friends, mother, and town. One day soldiers came and destroyed everything he loved. His life got back in track after seeing his real father. His life still haunt him, but he will never forget and keep those memories close. AU!OmegaVerse (Itacest and various pairings)
**Chapter One**

 **Feliciano P.O,V,**

Unlike most families, mines is different. My mother and I didn't know what was coming.

Mother was a well know prostitute among the town. She was an omega with her own rules. Alphas who were like mother didn't care for the consequences.

Eventually she was called to someone's mansion. Mother could've refused, but they insisted she'll get lots of money in return. The man was married and had a son, but lately his wife has been leaving to places. It left the man suspicious. So he decided to call my mother sleep with her.

Without realizing, he fell in love with her. She was a good partner to him, so he called her every time he can. They've seen each other for months and never once has there been a suspicion. Mother came to love him and wished they could always be together.

He could leave his wife and marry the prostitute, but people would talk. His father found out and banned mother from coming close to him.

Mother was scared and didn't have a choice. After leaving the mansion in dispair, mother locked herself in her home. After 3 weeks of separation, mother felt strange. She thought it was because she hasn't had sex in a while?

Then the scariest thing came to mind. She took a pregnancy test and wished she wasn't pregnant. Sadly...she wish didn't come true. She was pregnant and was scared.

At first, she wanted to get rid of the baby, but that even scared her more. So she made a life decision. She decided to keep the baby and raises the child with lots of love that will fill in the missing part of the child's father.

Months passed...and well... I was born.

I had her hair color and light skin. When she saw my eyes, she knew I was the man's son. I had her bubbly personality and she was happy to have given me life. After I was born, she wanted to know if I was an Alpha, Omega, or Beta.

It was hard to tell since I was still an infant but we soon found out I was an Omega.

Mother got a proper job. In the community I live, it was like the slums. Children couldn't go to school because there wasn't proper community. In order to go to school, you'll have to travel far.

As a child, I was determined to know. I snuck into fancy libraries and read their books about knowledge. Later on I was able to read and write, even speak different languages. Soon I gained knowledge of a college student.

I even thought my friends how to read and write.

Mother was so proud of me. But soldiers came in groups and were assigned to train the young to become warriors. All Alpha, Omega, or Beta children were trained.

For some reason, I was able to handle it I fought like a soldier for an Omega. Which is why the soldiers picked on me.

Life for us was brutal and we lived in fear. Some of my friends died and soon did the elderly.

I didn't want to lose my friends anymore. Alphas were angered and defended their own. Those who lost their child or lover, died from avenging them.

Since we didn't have an Alpha, mother was the main target. One day a soldier tried to force me into mating with him and mother protected me. She killed the soldier and ran away with me.

We had to hide.

"We have to keep running." She always said.

Deep inside I knew we had to, but I didn't want to leave behind my friends. I didn't want to run anymore! Just as we were about to cross the border, we were caught and sent back.

The horror...the gore... I was forced to look. I was forced to clean. Most of my friends died and those who survived were sent away. Lots of us died...

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to live in a world where people will kill others for their entertainment. Why couldn't we just get along?

Mother was forced back into prostitution. The way she looked at me with empty eyes... I knew she was giving up. She couldn't handle it anymore and...took her own life.

Leaving me alone. The soldiers chased me around like an animal. I hated the way they smelled. The way they held their heads high, mocking you.

No matter what, I kept it together. Nights were the hardest. I couldn't rest without waking up every hour, trying to keep it together. I had to use my knowledge in order to live.

Finally...after 4 years of fear...the royal family began to notice the soldiers wrong and executed for killing lives of innocent people.

Just as we were given the proper care, I saw the current king asking questions. The old Kong was next to him and so was the prince.

"This woman is beautiful! Her hair is a shiny light brown hair! She had gentle brown eyes and a lovely smile! Her skin is like cream! Her name is Elaine!" The current king described.

Elaine...was my mother's name. Mother never told me my father's name, but she said I looked like him. The closer he got...the better view I receieved. Now I see it... It shouldn't be hard to miss. His eyes and features... Looked similar to mine.

I just stared as he failed to gather information. Eventually he came to me.

He just started at me for a while and slowly crouches down. "Say...where's your parents?" He asks.

"I never knew my father. Mother was a prostitute before I was born, but she never mentioned him because it pained her." I explained. "I heard what you were saying about the lady you were describing. I know her very well. She was an amazing lady. She was loved by everyone and did her hardest to support those she cared for."

His face lits in hope. "Do you-"

"She took her own life." His eyes widened. Tears came down my eyes. "It's not fair. Everything was going so well for us!" I gripped his collar. The guards were about to attack, but then old king stopped them. "If only you havebt met mother, I wouldn't be here! Thanks to you, I was created! I never asked for this! All I wanted was to live peacefully with mother! I... I..." These tears won't stop. No matter what. "I love my mother. I love my friends. Now they're all gone and left me behind! Bring them back! Please..."

The king just stared at me.

"Please..."

I didn't expect him to take me. I am a mistake. The remaining us watched the vehicle ride away.

"Royalty only care about reputation. Let's go before it gets dark. We can all sleep in Tue church tonight and tomorrow we can start fixing and repopulating." A man brought up.

Does this mean I have to find a mate already? Some life.

I watched the car one last time before turning away.

Unexpectedly we heard a brute and turn.

The young king slammed the door open and ran back to us. He opened his arms wide and hugged me tightly.

"No... I don't want to leave a part of Elaine her! I made a mistake once and this time I'm not doing it again!" He sniffed me and smiles. "You have her scent. It's a mixture of lines which is unique. Usually the child will have a different scent...but yours is perfect." He grabs my shoulders and stares at me in the eyes. "I don't consider you a mistake. There's a reason for your existence and I'm sure Elaine thought the same. This time for sure... I'm going to take care of you. Whatever meant to Elaine, it will mean a lot to me as well. I'm going to take you in from this day on! What's your name, my son?"

I couldn't find the words...but somehow I was able to say, "Feliciano."


End file.
